


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 07.Dressed/naked (half dressed)

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [7]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, half dressed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天下無不散的宴席，Blake和Adam也知道這點。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 07.Dressed/naked (half dressed)

Blake猶豫了很久，最終還是踏進會場中。

他沒有避諱遮掩自己，所以一路上遇到不少人和他要簽名，Blake不像平常那樣親切的答應他們，而是用著婉轉的語氣和平拒絕。

不是說他討厭那些來和他簽名合照的粉絲們，而是因為今天的他，其實並沒有愉快的心情能夠應付他們。

走到視野最好的VIP席坐下，Blake呆呆凝視著舞台，等待表演開始。

 

在開場曲結束之後，舞台的燈光暗下一些，台上的主唱興奮地四處碰跳，拿著麥克風大聲向今天到場的觀眾們打招呼，他掃過了觀眾席一圈，視線最後停在Blake身上。

Blake勉強擠出個微笑給對方，但是黑髮男人似乎不領情，他表情僵硬的轉過身，把Blake當作個隱形人般晾在原處。

Blake的左胸口刺了一下，他確實已經預料到年輕男人或許會有這樣的反應，但現實還是讓人心痛。

把自己縮回座位上，Blake閉上眼睛，深深嘆了口氣。

 

安可曲結束之後，整個樂團的人一個個揮手離開，舞台上恢復了平靜，群眾們七嘴八舌的回味剛剛的演唱會，Blake站起身，準備跟著人群一塊離場。

忽然，一個保全接近了他。「Mr. Shelton？Mr. Levine請您來一趟。」

Adam..... Blake抬頭看了一下逐漸散去的人潮，幾秒之後點點頭，跟著保全往後台走去。

保全把他領到了一扇門前，對他比比手勢。「請進。」

沒有敲門，Blake就這麼推門進入。

Adam坐在鏡子前面，他的腦袋上披著一條毛巾，身上還布滿著劇烈活動之後留下的汗水。他靠在椅背上，肩膀垂在兩側，沒有剛才在舞台上的那種活力，模樣看來如此的疲憊。

Blake幾乎想要像過去那樣，伸手把他抱在懷裡，可惜他沒有勇氣這麼做，他依然站在原地，輕輕喚了聲。「Adam。」

抬起頭，Adam依舊維持著背對他的姿勢，只是從鏡子中看著Blake的倒影。「Blake，你來做什麼？」

冷淡又尖銳的語氣，Blake幾乎諷刺的想笑。他們曾經是那麼地靠近，可是現在，兩人間剩下的只有這些嗎？

搖搖頭，Blake邁步向前，畢竟他已經沒什麼好失去了。「我來見你。」當他把手搭到Adam肩膀上的時候，Adam畏縮的從椅子上顫了一下。

「我不想見你。」騙子，Blake在心裡想。Adam嘴上吐出殘酷的話語，可是他的身體卻不由自主的往Blake手上靠去。

已經兩年了，Blake用指尖有意無意的擦過Adam鎖骨，他們最後一次見面是在The voice的歡送會上，劇組特別為了他們兩個所辦，祝福他們離開The voice之後的道路一切順遂。

之後的時間過得比Blake所預料的還快，等他意識到，他才驚覺自己已經整整兩年不見Adam了。

「別這樣，Adam，我有很多話想跟你說。」Blake沒有一天不在後悔中，他一直會想，要是當初自己沒有放手，那麼他和Adam的未來是不是就會不一樣？

「我不想聽。」他還是那麼的倔強跟頑固，與Blake記憶中的相同。

「Adam－－」

「Adam，你好了嗎？你應該沒忘記要給Jesse的驚喜吧？」門突然被打開，Adam倏地從椅子上站起來，掙脫了Blake的碰觸。「Blake？」闖入的金髮男人似乎沒有料到Blake的存在，他困惑的皺起眉毛。

「James，等我一下，我換個衣服就過去。」他朝多年的團員兼好友揮揮手。「你先帶Jesse去哪裡繞繞。」

「Adam？你確定？」他盯著Blake好半天，表情透露出擔心。

「我們很好，James。」他用著堅定不容拒絕的態度面對好友，Adam匆匆拉出一件T恤換上。「快去吧。」

勉為其難的接受了Adam的說詞，James離開之前還不忘關上門，把空間留給兩個人。

「Adam，我...」希望重新在Blake心中燃起，他往前走近Adam，想要握住對方的手，只是Adam快一步避開了。

「別碰我，我現在沒空聽你廢話。」他用毛巾擦乾頭髮，套上了一件黑色夾克。「今天是Jesse的生日派對，我不會讓你的出現破壞我心情的。」

「我不是，Adam－－」

「閉嘴，你要談是嗎？好，可以，等派對結束以後再說。」拿起一旁的紙筆Adam寫下一處地址。「好了，現在你可以滾了。」

Blake看著Adam宛若風一般的經過他身邊，捏著手中的字條，至少，Adam還願意給他一個機會。

 

依著地址Blake停在一家酒吧前面，Adam大概有交代門口保安Blake會出現，所以Blake沒有被阻攔，很順利的就進去了。

酒吧好像被他們包了下來，大約有30幾名男女，Blake認出幾張熟面孔，都是和Maroon 5很親近的工作人員或者他們的私人朋友。

他一眼就找到Adam，站在一張圓桌旁邊，被他從小認識的好友緊緊抱著。

Adam說了什麼，讓Jesse一陣哈哈大笑，他的手依然擺在Adam肩膀上，兩人的好感情可見一斑。

Blake突然覺得自己出現在這種場合有些突兀，儘管周遭的人他都因為Adam的關係很熟悉，只是有種說不上來的怪異。

他拿了杯酒，找個不引人注目的角落坐下，等著Adam。

 

Adam喝得太多了，他自己很清楚。在和團員說說笑笑的時候，他一直能感受到遠方的灼熱視線，那讓Adam忍不住乾光手上的酒杯。

因為如果他不夠醉，他不曉得該怎麼面對Blake。

趁著大家都有些微醺的時候溜出座位，他直接走到了Blake面前，Blake的座位前擺著幾個空酒杯，不過這些對Blake的酒量來說恐怕只是開胃菜而已。

「Adam。」他的眼睛亮了起來，酒窩明顯的刻在臉頰兩側。

搖搖頭，Adam不發一語往外走去，他沒有回頭，但他很確定Blake會跟上來。

很奇妙的，一路上他們沒遇到任何人，Adam就這麼直接走進了廁所。

扭開水龍頭，他潑了點清水在臉上，冰涼的觸感帶走他腦中的酒氣，同時，Adam聽見身後的門重重被開啟然後關上。

轉過身，Adam靠著洗臉台，雙手抱在胸前。「好久不見了，Blake。」他假裝自己沒看到Blake臉上閃過受傷的表情。「你這兩年來過的還好吧。」

「Adam，你一定要這樣嗎？」垂著頭，原本高大的男人在此時變得渺小不堪。Adam的胸口刺了一下，可是他不能心軟。

「是的，回答我，Blake。」他不願意這樣傷害Blake，儘管他自己早就傷痕累累了。

「不好，Adam，沒有你一點都不好。」Blake像隻負傷的野獸般低吼，他的手撐在Adam兩側，把Adam困在他雙臂中的狹小空間裡。

咬著牙，Adam幾乎要用全身的力氣才能發出聲。「Gwen呢？她還好嗎？」

Blake海藍色的眼珠在澄黃的燈光照射下變得灰暗。「我和她分手很久了。」Blake的表情是明顯的困惑，似乎很驚訝他不知道這件事。

「.....我很遺憾，我還以為那只是小報上亂寫的。」他的心頭赫然一震，不是因為他們已經分手的事情，而是他忽然意識到，什麼時候開始他跟Blake的聯繫只剩那些報紙和媒體了？

「是我不對，Adam，」他的呼吸近在咫尺，Adam只要一個側頭，就能夠撞上他的嘴唇。「原諒我好嗎？」

當Blake用著那樣的音調和語氣乞求他的時候，Adam曉得他再多的抵抗都是沒有意義的，沒有回答Blake，Adam伸手環住Blake的肩膀，把自己顫抖的雙唇送了過去。

潛藏已久的慾望如同電流般貫穿兩人全身，Blake大手一推抬高Adam的腦袋，讓他的舌頭能夠更加深入Adam口中。

Adam沒有退縮，他站了起來，揪住Blake的襯衫，猛烈的親吻著對方。

他們一邊親吻一邊互相拉扯，Blake拖著Adam進了其中一間隔間後，轉身把Adam壓到門板上，死命地吸吮著他的唇瓣。

Blake的男性氣息包圍著他，就像以前一般，光光只是互相撫摸與接吻，就能讓Adam的身體起了反應。

嘴唇沿著Adam的臉頰往下，濕滑的舌頭來到了Adam的頸子，他用牙齒輕輕啃咬著Adam身上的項鍊刺青，同時伸出一手探進Adam的T恤裡面。

粗糙的手指摩擦著他的乳尖，Adam情不自禁的挺起胸迎了上去，情慾令他的腦袋有些漲漲昏昏，但Adam卻很清楚，他們沒有多少時間了。

主動解開自己的牛仔褲，Adam的褲子剛從腿上滑落，一隻手立刻抓住了他的臀部大力揉捏起來。

「Adam.....」耳邊響起Blake粗啞的喘息聲，Adam感覺Blake的指尖在他的入口處周遭環繞，他立刻踢掉褲子將一條腿跨在馬桶邊，讓Blake有更多空間可以進行下一步。

這不是Adam喜歡的做愛方式，Adam喜歡慵懶、緩慢的性愛。

像是過去某些沒有工作的日子，他們會在床上互相愛撫摩擦，Blake親吻著Adam光滑的背部、大腿內側，在那些柔軟的肌膚上面留下痕跡。

他總是很有耐心，溫柔的、一點點擴張Adam，直到Adam的小穴變得鬆軟潮濕以後，才會將自己粗硬的陰莖插進Adam體內。

不過老實說，Adam對於這種在陰暗處的偷情性愛也不陌生，他和Blake幹過很多次，當他們都還在擔任導師的時候。

有時是在彼此的拖車，他們會互相替對方手淫發洩。有時Blake會把他拉到一個沒有人的道具間，讓Adam靠在牆上，然後Blake從後面上他。

就像現在，明明Adam的上衣還完整的穿在身上，他的褲子已經被退到腳邊，Blake冰涼濕潤的手指快速的在他體內推進抽出，雖然距離他們最後一次的性愛已經超過兩年，Blake修長的手指卻依舊準確無誤地找到Adam的前列腺。

Adam甚至已經不願意去思考Blake手上的潤滑劑從何而來，他只是緊緊抱住Blake，管不住自己喉嚨裡逸出的破碎呻吟。 

他的手摸進Blake外套的內口袋，熟練的從裡頭掏出保險套，摸索著解開了Blake的褲頭，他把拆開的保險套戴到Blake勃起的陰莖上。

「夠了，快點。」難耐的搔癢從Adam下腹湧出，他曉得除了Blake以外，沒有人能夠滿足他。「Blake, fuck me！」

「Fuck！Adam！」對準Adam的穴口，Blake一個挺身，將整根陰莖全部插進Adam體內。懷念的溫熱肉體包圍了Blake，Adam甚至比Blake記憶中的還要緊，小穴牢牢的吸住Blake，彷彿捨不得放他離開。「Jesus！Adam，你放鬆點。」如果Adam繼續這麼下去，他恐怕還沒開始就要結束了。

「沒辦法，我不行.....」無意識的搖晃腦袋，被填滿的感覺太過美好，Adam現在什麼都無法思考，這一回，他把臉頰靠在Blake身上，主動親吻著Blake敞開的領口。

迷迷糊糊間Adam想起了過去，他也曾像這樣靠著Blake，把頭埋在他胸前，烙下一個又一個的甜蜜吻痕。他問過Blake為什麼Blake總是不把最上面的兩顆鈕釦扣起來？Blake對他露出寵膩的笑容，一邊撫摸Adam腦袋一邊回答他：『因為這樣你比較好親我呀。』

Blake的習慣現在依舊沒有改變，只是.......

「該死！」Blake突然握住他的臀瓣，用力地把Adam往自己股間推，他們在一起的時候，Blake不常展現粗暴的一面，儘管這樣的Blake也讓Adam愛得要死。

Blake沒有給他太多時間去習慣，火熱的男根強硬擠開他緊閉的窄道，Adam應該要覺得痛，可是沒有，他的身體像有自我記憶般的為Blake打開，接納Blake一次又一次的深深插入。

他聽見門板在自己背後發出唧唧嘎嘎的聲音，Blake不斷的親吻他，兩人的舌頭互相糾纏，唾液沿著Adam的唇角滑落，模樣既性感又煽情。又熱又粗的陰莖在他體內劇烈抽插著，似乎想要就此補足他們失去的那段日子。

「Gosh... Adam....」宛若禱告般Blake喃喃唸著Adam的名字，Blake的雙手移到了Adam的腰上，緊緊摟著他。

廁所大門忽然被打開，腳步聲把兩人嚇了一跳，他們面面相覷不知道該怎麼辦才好。Blake停下了進出的動作，但是他的陰莖依然埋在Adam體內。

「Jimmy，我明明沒有喝得那麼醉好嗎？你把我拖來這裡要幹嘛？」溫吞和緩的嗓音，Adam很熟悉這道聲音。

「我知道，Jes，可是這樣那女人就不會一直纏著你了。」回答的男人嘆了口氣。Adam猜得沒錯，剛剛進來的是他最要好的兩名友人。

「我是你的，都已經超過10年了你還會懷疑嗎？」

「我從不懷疑，但這不代表我不會嫉妒。」James的聲音比平常都還要溫柔，Adam知道那是專屬於Jesse一個人的。

「那你希望我怎麼做？」Jesse的聲音有些悶沉，他或許是靠在James身上說話的。「當著所有人的面前吻你？」

「嗯....這也是個好主意。」

「傻瓜。」Adam聽著Jesse發出笑聲，用著很甜蜜的音調回應他。「那個恐怕沒辦法，不過在這裡我倒是可以親你。」

接吻的聲音迴響在寧靜的廁所中，Adam一時間有股衝動想要大笑出來。

他和Blake在做什麼？他們不是情人，現在恐怕連朋友都算不上了。

外面那才是相愛的人應有的對話，而不是像他一樣，躲在這種陰暗的狹小隔間，屁股裡還插著Blake的陰莖。

曾經Adam也和他們一樣，對真愛抱持著幻想，只是時間告訴他，事實是殘酷的。

他和Blake從來沒有機會。

他們認識的時候，Blake就是個已婚的男人了。就算是那樣，Adam還是無可救藥的愛上他，Adam知道他們的感情是互相的，Blake也愛他，只是他沒辦法和Miranda離婚。

Adam願意接受，他選擇背負罪名，當個婚姻中的第三者，只要Blake愛他就夠了。

至少Adam一開始是這麼認為，只可惜他的心不如自己所想的堅強。

當Blake和Miranda相處的照片、影片還有Blake每次在公開場合中對妻子愛的宣言，每一次都狠狠傷害了Adam。

他放縱自己的心一點一點的脆裂，然後他依舊催眠自己，只要Blake願意回到他身邊，那麼一切都會好起來的。這樣的自虐，直到他的心完全粉碎，再也無法拼回為止。

所以Adam投身婚姻裡，他以為跟另外一個女人在一起能夠讓他忘記Blake，結果他卻發現自己錯的離譜。

他和Blake都不肯放開對方，所以他們還是背著彼此的老婆互相偷情，Adam沈迷於Blake給他的溫暖中，始終無法抽身。

Blake的離婚給了Adam不曾有過的希望，他原本黯淡的世界突然被明亮的火光點燃，他沒有替Blake的離婚悲哀，反而天真的問Blake他們是不是能夠在一起了？

Blake沒有給他正面的回答，只是一邊親吻他的脖子，一邊告訴他再等一等。

他聽話的等了，想不到得到的卻是Blake和Gwen交往的消息。

那一刻，Adam知道一切都結束了。

他和Blake之間..... 從來就沒有"他們"，這都是Adam一相情願的妄想罷了。

腦袋靠在門板上，Adam原本環在Blake身上的腿跟著滑落下來，他自暴自棄的閉上眼。

夠了，全部都夠了。

Blake意識到他的絕望，該死，雖然Adam不肯承認，但是Blake總是能夠理解他的所有想法。

大手蓋住了Adam嘴吧，在Adam還恍惚的時候，Blake的下半身再度律動起來，他有些疲軟的陰莖在Blake的頂弄之下再次變得硬挺。

操他媽的！Adam跟本不敢相信Blake在做什麼？他的朋友們都還沒離開，Blake居然就這麼大剌剌的幹了起來？怒火由Adam腹腔升起，他掄起拳頭，大力敲在Blake的肩頭。那肯定很痛，他感覺Blake的身體縮了一下。

不過Blake依舊沒有抽出身，他的陰莖還是頑固的在Adam身體裡戳頂，另外一隻空出的手，甚至變本加厲握住了Adam的分身上下搓揉著。

該死，fuck！Adam翻了個白眼，在心底默默問候了Blake祖宗八代一遍。就算他有一肚子悶氣無法發洩，但是可悲的，Adam發現自己的身體隨著Blake的動作被挑起。

握著的拳頭放鬆了些，到最後，他只是懶懶地將手擱在Blake肩膀上。

害怕被發現的恐懼感反倒讓Adam更敏感，Adam能清楚感覺Blake陰莖的每一個搏動，他似乎故意要Adam瘋狂，每次的插入總是刻意避開Adam敏感的那點，搞得Adam幾乎想要大聲叫出來。

「今天的Adam有些心不在焉，他喝得有點太多了，你不覺得嗎？」意識模糊中，他好像又聽見好友的聲音。「而且我覺得好像看到了Blake？」

「........我也有看到他，在休息室的後台。」

「James？你沒告訴我。」語氣中帶著明顯的責備。

「我知道，我們都在擔心他。」

「Adam.... 他會沒事的嗎？」

「我不知道。Adam太聰明了，可是面對Blake他一直都很笨。」尖銳直白的評論，可是Adam跟本無法反駁。他在心中苦澀的笑了，是的，Jesse，我也希望自己會沒事。

關門聲和腳步聲遠離了他們，門外回歸一片平靜，Adam應該要放輕鬆了，儘管如此，Blake蓋在他嘴上的手掌還是沒有移開，他被Blake溫柔親吻著額頭，有種被深愛的錯覺。這都不是真的，他提醒自己。

Blake用著猛烈的力道反覆侵入他，彷彿希望Adam的身體能夠永久記得他一般，他的手指不斷摩擦著Adam陰莖尖端，雙重的刺激令Adam無助地在Blake手掌下喘息。

他的抽插變得凌亂暴力，兩人間的交合已經不再是種做愛，反而更接近野蠻的洩慾。

Adam全身被強烈的快感包覆，他唯一能夠思考的只有Blake、Blake、他深愛的Blake。一股衝動驅使著Adam，他一把扯下Blake的手，拉住對方腦袋再度吻住Blake。

到達高潮的那一刻Adam哭了，眼淚不受控制的從他眼眶中湧出，Adam沒有力氣去擦掉落下的眼淚，他把頭埋在Blake的頸間，任憑淚水染濕Blake的格子襯衫。

「Adam。」他的口氣中帶著無奈和不捨，不過Blake也沒有多說什麼，來回抽動了幾次之後，Blake沈默的洩在Adam體內。

小心翼翼的退了出來，Blake把使用過的保險套直接沖進馬桶裡，他體貼的為Adam穿上褲子，跟以前沒有什麼兩樣。

拉起濕答答的T恤抹了把自己的臉，Adam已經停止哭泣了， 他看著Blake整理好衣服，高壯的男人又恢復到平時沈著穩重的模樣，就好像他們剛剛的狂野性愛並沒有給Blake留下任何影響。大手撫上Adam的臉頰，Blake緩緩開口。「Adam, I lov－－」

「不。」想要打斷他的話，Adam搖搖頭，但是已經太遲了。

「I love you.」藍色眼睛裡清楚透露出Blake的真心，他從來沒有對Adam撒過謊，無論是過去，還是現在。

Adam想回應他，但是張開嘴吧，卻什麼也說不出口，最終，Adam選擇轉身離開。

走出廁所，Adam低頭凝視著自己無名指上的戒指。

已經太遲了。他想。一切都太遲了。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完這篇以後我的心情很down...... 應該不會再出現類似這樣的shevine了。我喜歡同人文應該是要用來治癒，而不是拿來傷害的。


End file.
